Hunting List
Below is a (Working) Full Cave Listing. Each Cave has their associated Level (Stat Requirement) and Location (Coordinates). Under this, is a list of all Mobs inside the cave, as well as known drops from each mob. Feel free to use this page to assist with Minor Quests. Use the Shift+F function, and type out the mob you are looking for, and you should be given its information. You can also use this method to locate where items are dropped from. This is a continuously growing list, If you see that there is a mob/drop missing or incorrect, Please contact one of the Board Administrators (Found on the Main Page) and it will be updated. Contributes will be listed under the section for their help and assistance! 'Sub 99 Hunting Caves' 'Honey Comb' Level 1 Hon by the Sea (120,108) (Mob) Honey Bee [ Drops: Honey (common)] Hole In the Ground Level 1 Hon by the Sea (62,101) (Mob) Rabbit [ Drops: Rabbit Meat (common), Gold Carrot (rare)] (Mob) Squirrel Acorn (common), Gold Acorn (rare) (Mob) White Rabbit Rabbit Meat (common) (Mob) Fox 'Hon Sewers/ Dirt Cave' Level 4 Hon Underground (012,015) (Mob) Rat Rat meat (common), Slimestone (uncommon) (Mob) Mutated Sewer Rat Rat Meat (common) (Boss) Mutated Sewer Slug Flourspar (uncommon), Aloe (rare) Level 4 Cathay (103,022) (Mob) Rat Rat meat (common), Slimestone (uncommon) (Mob) Mutated Sewer Rat Rat Meat (common) (Boss) Mutated Sewer Slug Flourspar (uncommon), Aloe (rare) 'Bat Sanctum ' Level 9 Hon Harbor (020,058) (Mob) Overconfident Bat Guano (uncommon) (Mob) Smirking Bat Guano (uncommon) (Mob) Wolf Wolf Meat: (uncommon) (Boss) Decietfully Cute Bat [Drops: Aloe (common), Cannabis Leaf (rare) 'Cathay Outskirts' Level 10 Cathay 000,091 (Mob) Rotting Skeleton Bone (rare), Aloe (rare) (Mob) Brittle Skeleton Bone (rare), Aloe (rare) (Mob) Bloody Skeleton Bone (rare), Aloe (rare) (Boss) Red Skeleton Bone (rare), Aloe (uncommon), Cannabis Leaf (rare) (Boss) Chill Skeleton Bone (rare), Aloe (uncommon), Cannabis Leaf (rare) 'Contaminated Cove' Level 11 Hon Harbor 033,036 (Mob) Mutated Minnow Small Scale (common) (Mob) Mutated Bass Medium Scale (common) (Boss) Mutated Goldfish Goldfish Chunk (common), Large Scale (common) 'Earthworks' Level 14 Hon By the Sea 063,122 (Mob) Worm (Mob) Mud Snake Snake Meat (common), Fine Snake Meat (rare) (Mob) Earth Snake Snake Meat (common), Fine Snake Meat (rare) (Mob) Fire Worm Minor Key (rare) (Mob) Bandit Elite Minor Key (rare) (Mob) Bandit Initiate (Mob) Bandit Veteran Ox Meat (uncommon) (Boss) War Thog Jr. Minor Key (uncommon), Runed Dagger (uncommon) 'Fox Hole/ Fox Den' Level 20 Hon By the Sea 002,089 (Mob) Black Fox Black Fox Fur (common) (Mob) Crow Raw Ruby (common) (Mob) Red Fox Red Fox Fur (common) (Mob) Rainbow Fox Rainbow Fox Fur (common) (Boss) Kumiho Bandit's Knife (uncommon), Kumiho Tail (uncommon), (Mob) Rabid Fox [Drops: Light Fox Fur (common) (Mob) Winter Wolf Garnet (common) Level 20 Cathay 029,049 (Mob) Black Fox Black Fox Fur (common) (Mob) Crow Raw Ruby (common) (Mob) Red Fox Red Fox Fur (common) (Mob) Rainbow Fox Rainbow Fox Fur (common) (Boss) Kumiho Bandit's Knife (uncommon), Kumiho Tail (uncommon), (Mob) Rabid Fox [Drops: Light Fox Fur (common) (Mob) Winter Wolf Garnet (common) 'Savage Territory' Level 20 Hon By the Sea 090,000 (Mob) Savage Spearmaiden Lima Beans (common), Wild Key (uncommon) (Mob) Savage Highwayman Fresh Egg (common) Wild Key (uncommon) (Mob) Savage Stickman Fresh Egg (common), Wild Key (uncommon) (Boss) Savage Warchief 'Subterranean Cave' Level 28 Shores of Hon 056,014 (Mob) Q Shattered Ruby (uncommon), Bolster Potion (uncommon) (Mob) Li Shattered Ruby (uncommon), Bolster Potion (uncommon) (Boss) Dragoon (Boss) Fenix Dragoon (Drops: Subterranean Key (common)] 'Leech Pass' Level 31 Shores of Hon 042,063 (Mob) Red Spotted Leech Leech key (rare) (Mob) Green Striped Leech Leech key (rare) (Mob) Violent Leech Leech key (rare) (Mob) Venemous Leech Leech key (rare) (Boss) Leech Lord Cannabis Leaf (common), Leech Key (uncommon) 'Haunted House / Spooky Manor' Level 36 West Shores of Hon 013,032 (Mob) Girl Spirit Raw Ruby (uncommon) (Mob) Boy Spirit Raw Ruby (uncommon) (Mob) Faceless Spirit Raw Ruby (uncommon) (Boss) Mentok, The Mind Taker Raw Ruby (uncommon, Raw Sapphire (uncommon), Katana (rare) Haunted House Basement (Level 49 Required) (Mob) Bony Skeleton Raw Ruby (uncommon), Bone (rare) (Boss) Visceral Skeleton [Drops: Zanbato (rare) (Boss) Underlying Skeleton Green Torch (rare) (Boss) Logical Skeleton Cult Staff (rare) Level 36 Cold Iron 011,014 (Mob) Girl Spirit Raw Ruby (uncommon) (Mob) Boy Spirit Raw Ruby (uncommon) (Mob) Faceless Spirit Raw Ruby (uncommon) (Boss) Myron Reducto Raw Sapphire (uncommon) Haunted House Basement - Cold Iron (Level 49 Required) (Mob) Bony Skeleton Raw Ruby (uncommon), Bone (rare) (Boss) Visceral Skeleton [Drops: Zanbato (rare) (Boss) Underlying Skeleton Green Torch (rare) (Boss) Logical Skeleton Cult Staff (rare) 'Disturbed Tomb' Level 42 Woods North Hon 088,078 'Haunted Basement / Spookey Basement' Level 49 West Shores of Hon 013,032 'Spider Pit' Level 50 Woods North Hon 130,090 'Grim Barrens' Level 63 Lortz Territory 025,000 'Wolf Den' Level 63 Woods North Hon 027,051 'North Port' Level 70 Cathay Outskirts 004,000 'Cold Iron Crypt ' Level 70 Cold Iron Plains 345,006 'Tonguspur Swamp' Level 80 Woods North Hon 001,034 'Lortz Path' Level 84 Lortz Territory 051,002 'Blackstrike Tower' Level 91 Blackstrike Eye 002,006 'Smugglers Port' Level 91 North Port Harbor 066,072 'Excavation' Level 91 North Port Inn 040,074 'Ice Palace' Level 99 North Cathay 011,000 'Cathay Road' Level 99 Woods North Hon 014,002 SPECIAL THANKS: 'To Rumia for multiple entry points, drops, and locations; This list would not be the same without you! 'MYTHIC MORNA CAVES 'Mythic Rabbit' Level 25 Mythic Morna 049,011 *Boss Rabbit Foot *Boss Earth Key *Sentry Rabbit Foot (Rare) 'Mythic Monkey' Level 32 Mythic Morna 043,047 *Boss Head Honcho *Boss Fire Key *Sentry Head Honcho (Rare) 'Mythic Dog' Level 39 Mythic Morna 008,024 *Boss Eden Ring *Boss Wind Key *Sentry Eden Ring (Rare) 'Mythic Rooster' Level 46 Mythic Morna 048,029 *Boss Head Games *Boss Heaven Key *Sentry Head Games (Rare) Mythic Rat Level 53 Mythic Morna 009,011 *Boss Forbidden Fruit *Boss Pond Key *Sentry Forbidden Fruit (Rare) 'Mythic Horse' Level 60 Mythic Morna 015,047 *Boss Head Strong *Boss Thunder Key *Sentry Head Strong (Rare) Mythic Ox Level 67 Mythic Morna 029,044 *Boss Spell Scroll *Boss Water Key *Sentry Spell Scroll (Rare) 'Mythic Pig' Level 74 Mythic Morna 017,038 *Boss Head Hunter *Boss Mountain Key *Sentry Head Hunter (Rare) Mythic Snake Level 81 Mythic Morna 040,024 *Boss Spell Book, Shillelagh *Boss Turtle key *Sentry Spell Book, Magic Ring, Shillelagh (Rare) 'Mythic Sheep' Level 88 Mythic Morna 041,038 *Boss Pocket Watch, Rift *Boss Phoenix Key *Sentry Pocket Watch, Whisper Bracelet, Rift (Rare) Mythic Tiger Level 95 Mythic Morna 010,029 *Boss Tiger Fang, Jag *Boss Tiger Key Mythic Dragon Level 99 Mythic Morna 029,018 *Boss Dragon Heart, Hack *Boss Dragon Key *Sentry Dragon Heart, Crimson Gauntlet, Hack (Rare) '''SPECIAL THANKS: '''To Andras for giving the list of Drops to their associated Mobs in all Mythic Caves